Episode 5440 (14th February 2003)
Plot Steve buys Karen a necklace for Valentine's Day and a heart-shaped helium balloon. He tries to persuade her to take the morning off but she refuses saying that she has to set an example in her new job. Karen promises to be home on time. Dev sends Tracy a £100 bouquet from Lucy's Florist. Tracy is impressed. Janice tries to warn Les that he'll be receiving something life-changing through the post. Les gets the wrong end of the stick. He thinks it's a Valentine's card and that Janice wants to get back together. Janice receives a dozen red roses, she thinks they're from Mick but later finds out they're from Les. She dumps them in the bin. Peter spots Lucy delivering flowers in the Street. He goes to talk to her but she ignores him and drives off. Peter is hurt. Karen has to give Fiz a ticking-off for the standard of her work. She manages to curb her temper and handles the situation well. Joe is pleased. Todd and Sarah end up eating chips on the bench when they find their restaurant has double-booked them. Candice enjoys taking the mickey. Roy tells Hayley that he's decided that he's going to try and buy next door and double the size of the cafe rather than let Ciaran get his hands on it. Mick takes Janice to Valandro's and asks her to move in with him. Ciaran tells Shelley that Peter wants him to be his best man at the wedding. Karen is late home. Steve sneaks into the factory expecting to find her at it with Joe but is surprised to find her doing some paperwork. Janice tells Les that she's started divorce proceedings. Les is devastated. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Valandro's - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: There's a Valentine's Day surprise for Les; Janice is stunned by Mick's proposal; and Steve's jealousy comes back to haunt him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,290,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2003 episodes